Better Angels
by Darkfaery1
Summary: After his battle with the crew of the U. S. S. Enterprise, Khan escapes from Earth with his people on a stolen ship. Due to Admiral Marcus' subterfuge Khan is forced to enlist the help of Dr. Marla McGivers to revive his crew, then finds her more useful than he could have possibly imagined. Rated M for sexual situations, violence and language. Khan/Marla McGivers
1. An Ordinary Woman

A/N: Khan's love interest in this story is Marla McGivers, who first appeared as the Enterprise's historian on the original _Star Trek_ episode "Space Seed". Unfortunately, McGivers was portrayed as a weak woman who instantly fell in love with Khan, then was bullied by him into committing treason against Starfleet. Like many of the characters in the 2009 version of _Star Trek's_ alternate reality I gave Marla a makeover for the purposes of this story. She's still a pretty redhead and an historian, but she is first a physician, with history and cryogenics as passionate hobbies. I made her British (If they can do that to Khan and Carol Marcus, why not?). And if they ever make a movie of this fic (ha!) Louise Brealey would have to play her.

**Chapter One: An Ordinary Woman**

"_FREYA, NO!" _

The sound of Khan's rage reverberated against the walls of _The Paladin's_ infirmary. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked down at the lifeless body of Dr. Freya Magnusdottir. This was all Admiral Marcus's doing. If he could have Khan would crush his skull a second time after tearing his daughter limb from limb.

"What are we going to do, Khan?" His second-in-command Otto Müller asked him, equally upset. "We must not dare try to open the other cryo tubes until we can figure out the code."

"Don't you think I know that? Be quiet and let me think!"

Khan had put a timer into his cryogenic tube soon after Marcus revived him, knowing full well that the admiral would try to place him back into cryogenic sleep as soon as he had what he wanted. It turned out the Enterprise's Dr. McCoy was the one to put him back him back into cryo sleep. He along with his 72 crew members were stored in a Starfleet storage facility.

He made certain he slept long enough so that Starfleet's attention would be diverted elsewhere and their defenses were down. He had to kill only five guards in order to transport himself and his crew to a derelict merchant vessel he had commandeered during his time on Earth making weapons for Marcus- a junk ship he re-christened _The Paladin; _a ship no one would miss or suspect had been outfitted with a new warp core and the most advanced weaponry.

But this subterfuge he hadn't counted on. Marcus had booby-trapped the pods holding his female crew members to prevent him from reviving them. A keypad and lock had been attached to the life-support mechanism of 30 pods. He spent days trying to figure out the code, but with no luck. Finally out of sheer frustration he used brute force to rip the lock off the pad with dire results. His ship's physician, Freya Magnusdottir had died before he could fully revive her.

Khan searched the computer at lightening speed looking for anything that would tell him how to remove the keypads without harming his women. Only one thing—a person, actually—filled him with hope.

"I have to return to Earth."

Dr. Marla McGivers was on the verge of having a spectacular day. She was expecting a visitor, someone actually interested in her cryo tubes. No one cared about cryogenics anymore; it was a dead technology. But like history it was one of her passions. To her it brought to mind the old days of space travel, when it was truly a dangerous adventure. Now everyone took it for granted, even the Starfleet types who should know better.

But first she had to get rid of Mrs. Hudson. "Nothing's changed since your last visit. You really don't need to come by my office every week."

"Sorry dear, I just keep forgetting," the demented old woman said. "Must be that brain thing you're always telling me about."

Marla nodded. "It must be. Now I have an appointment, so if you could just-"

"_Dr. McGivers, Mr. Harrison is here."_ her receptionist announced over the intercom. Marla took Mr. Hudson's arm and gently pulled her to her feet, then led her towards to door. "I promise I'll check on you later this week," she said, feeling a bit guilty.

Mrs. Hudson patted her arm affectionately. "Come by the house and I'll make tea—if I can just remember where I put it."

The door opened and in walked a very tall, handsome man with short dark hair. "Oh, Mr. Harrison, I'm Marla McGivers. I was just finishing up with a patient."

"Oooh, you're a dish, aren't you!" Mrs. Hudson said appreciatively.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hudson!" Marla said.

The old woman waved and then patted Mr. Harrison on the backside as she passed him. Harrison jumped and stared back at the old woman with loathing in his piercing blue eyes.

Marla was mortified. "Oh, god, I am so sorry! Her condition affects her impulse control. And I guess she figured you wouldn't beat up an old lady for having a bit of fun."

Harrison forced a smile. "Well, no harm done. Not to be rude, Dr. McGivers, but I am in a bit of a hurry. May I see the pods now?"

"Um, sure. They're in the back. I acquired them years ago, but only recently learned enough about them to take them apart and put them back together again." She beamed with pride. "They both work, but so far I haven't had any volunteers to test them out."

Khan followed the woman into her back room. Dr. Marla McGivers was a decided unimpressive human. She was a petite woman; her face and figure were not unattractive, but her red hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail. He would have dismissed her as small and ridiculous, but unfortunately she was Khan's best hope of reviving his crew.

He took a perfunctory look at the first pod, a model used in the 21st Century, and concentrated on the older, 1990's model, almost an exact replica of the ones used on his people.

Though the pod and McGivers herself were his sole reasons for being here, Kahn couldn't help but notice the drawings of ancient rulers that covered the walls—Alexander the Great, Julius Cesar, Richard the Lionheart, and more incongruently, the homely American President Abraham Lincoln. Khan started when his eyes landed on a portrait of himself. His hair was longer and he wore traditional garb, but the likeness was unmistakable. How long would it take McGivers to recognize him, he wondered.

"Mr. Harrison, have we met before? You look awfully familiar."

Apparently not long. He flashed her his most charming smile. "I don't think so, I would certainly have remembered meeting you." She blushed, adding color to her otherwise pasty complexion. He decided she would be quite pretty with a little effort on her part.

McGivers gazed at him shyly. "Well, I know I've seen you somewhere."

"These drawings, did you do them yourself?" He asked with a smirk. "They're quite good."

She was obviously pleased by his compliment. "Oh, thanks. Yes, they're mine. History's always been a bit of a passion; such wonderful stories about such colorful characters."

Though Khan would have enjoyed drawing this out, time was a factor. "This one in particularly resonates with me for some reason."

"Oh, that's Khan Noonien Singh, my favorite of the Augment despots," she said brightly. "They found him in one of these cryo tubes just recently. Slammed a starship into San Francisco. It's all supposed to be top secret, but people do talk…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened in dawning realization. She dragged her eyes away from the portrait and looked up at Khan in terror. "Oh shit."

Khan glared at her dangerously. "What's the matter, Doctor? Am I a little too colorful a character for you now?"

McGivers put up her hands in an effort to calm the situation. "Okay, just take whatever you want and please go. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Good, because I do not wish to attract unnecessary attention." He took her by the arm. "I need you to accompany me to my ship."

"To do what?"

"You are going to help me save my crew, though the length of time it took you to realize who I am does not fill me with confidence."

Marla gathered the tools Khan ordered her to and then they walked out into the reception area. "Liz, we're going…to, uh, lunch—a late lunch, early dinner, whatever. At the pub. Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and then you can go home."

Thankfully, her receptionist interpreted the situation just as Marla hoped she would. Liz gave her a knowing smile, "All right you two, have fun."

Khan placed his arm around Marla and gave her a little squeeze. "Oh, we will." He then led her outside and transported them both to _The Paladin._

_To be continued…_


	2. Simplicity's Sake

**Chapter Two: Simplicity's Sake**

Khan held Marla tightly as they transported from West Dorset to the transporter room of the Augment's ship. She had never used a transporter before and found the whole experience very disorienting.

Part of her wanted to enjoy this experience, but she was so frightened it was all she could do to not piss herself. She was in the presence of one of her favorite historical figures, who also happened to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was so vital and commanding, his whole body burning with power and intelligence. She would have easily lost herself in his steely blue eyes if she didn't know he could literally rip her head off with his bare hands.

Khan kept a tight grip on her arm as he led her to the turbolift, then down to the ship's cargo bay. When they entered the bay Marla saw 29 cryo tubes lying side by side, each containing a beautiful woman. Just as many beautiful men stood over each tube, pressing the buttons on the keypads attached to the tubes. One pod was opened and empty.

"Someone has placed a lock requiring a keycode on the life support system of each of these cryo tubes," Khan told her. "I need you to remove the locks without killing my crew."

Marla looked up at him in surprise. "Why do you need me? You're brilliant, surely you can do it?"

A pained expression crossed Khan's handsome face as his eyes traveled to the empty pod. "I tried—my attempt was unsuccessful."

"I'm sorry," Marla said gently. "I'll do my best to help you." Unfortunately, when she examined the lock she immediately knew she hadn't the foggiest idea how to remove it. Visions of Khan ripping off her head floated across her mind. "I think it would be safer to figure out the code."

"Brilliant deduction, Doctor McGivers!" Khan said with a flash of annoyance. "Why didn't I think of that? Do you know how many 14-digit permutations there are? I brought you here because you are the preeminent expert on these cryo tubes."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's because no one cares about them. I've never heard of such a lock being standard on these. Who put them there in the first place?"

"The late Admiral Alexander Marcus of Starfleet," he spat angrily. "He was the one who woke me. He used me to make weapons and warships for him while he held my family hostage. I very much enjoyed crushing his skull."

Marla winced. "Sounds personal."

Khan nodded. "Yes, very personal."

"But why would he target just the women?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said a large man with shoulder-length blond hair and a beard. "He wanted to prevent us from breeding. Khan, why are you listening to this inferior creature? We will figure out the code in time without her-" the blond man sneered at Marla derisively. "—help."

Khan took a few steps towards the man until they were just inches apart, then stared down at the slightly shorter man until he took a step back. "When I want your opinion, Ericsson, I will ask for it."

Marla realized she had been holding her breath during the exchange and was very happy that it ended without violence. She turned her attention back to the tube in front of her. "Just the women…" she said softly. "I wonder—" she shook her head to dismiss the thought. "No."

Khan turned his stern gaze back on her. "Doctor, I suggest you don't hold back. Your continued existence depends on it."

Marla paled. "I-I was just thinking, maybe on some level he was trying to protect them. The admiral, was he married? Did he have kids?"

"Widowed with one daughter, Carol," Khan said.

"Thought so," she said smiling. "My dad was always very protective of me-hated every boyfriend I ever had, no matter how successful. But he was also protective of my female friends. He was never like that with my brothers or their friends."

"All right, for the sake of argument Marcus thought he was protecting them," Khan conceded, then fell silent, lost in thought. "What he did here, it _was_ personal, meant to hurt me, so it's logical to assume that the key code was of personal significance to him."

Khan inputted Carol Marcus' birth date, his wife's, the admiral's Starfleet ID number, the coordinates to his hometown, the birthplace of his daughter. Every bit of information he knew about Marcus that could be translated into a number he tried with no luck. "Dammit!"

"Captain," said another man. He was almost as handsome as Khan, slender with perfectly coiffed short brown hair. "Ericsson is right. Why are you still listening to this woman's babbling?"

"Because I think she's on to something, Otto."

Marla couldn't help but notice that Khan wasn't nearly as brusque with Otto as he had been with Ericsson. "I don't think it would be anything you would know," Marla offered. "Maybe you're overthinking it. In fact Marcus would have counted on you overthinking it. It something simple, something you'd never guess in a million years."

"As a simpleton, Dr. McGivers," Khan said through clenched teeth, "what do you suppose this simple solution is? And have a care, my patience is wearing very thin."

_Oh crap_, she thought. _Come on, Marla think!_ "Okay, so what does a father do when he's trying to protect his little girl? He holds her, he talks to her, he sings to her…" Marla's face lit up with excitement. "How many songs can you play on a keypad? You know, like lullabies."

Khan snorted. "I don't know any lullabies. I was raised in a laboratory."

"Fortunately I wasn't!" Marla started pecking away at the keypad and played _Mary Had a Little Lamb_, then _Brahms Lullaby_, and then _My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean_. Nothing.

Khan shook his head and approached her. "Dr. McGivers, I'm afraid your time is up."

"Wait! What song would a Starfleet admiral sing to his daughter? I know!" She started singing as she pressed in the numbers:

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, _

_How I wonder what you are."_

The keypad started beeping and flashing green, then the bolt holding it in place was released. Marla looked at it in disbelief, then threw her hands in the air with a relieved cry. "That's it! 11556654433221!"

So Khan Noonien Singh, once dictator of one-fourth of the planet Earth, and his crew played _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _on the remaining 28 keypads. The cryo tubes were then brought to the infirmary two at a time. Dr. McGivers assisted in releasing all the female crew members from their frozen prisons. Khan watched as the doctor greeted each and every one with a blanket, a cup of nourishing broth, and a warm welcome to the 23rd Century.

Kindness and compassion were not qualities he valued in his crew, but they were desired in a doctor. Khan was impressed with McGivers' bedside manner. He also found her appearance somewhat pleasing and he rather enjoyed the way she looked at him with shy reverence.

Otto and Ericsson were correct; she was from an inferior race of humans and would have likely been exterminated during the Eugenics Wars. But Khan and the other Augment warlords did engage servants from the lower races who turned out to be useful and even trusted. McGivers had already proven herself useful, perhaps Khan would come to trust her as well.

"Otto, what do you think of her?" Khan asked his second-in-command.

"She would make a fine ship's pet," he said wryly, "but do we really need a little mouse underfoot?"

"We need a doctor," Khan replied.

When all the women were safely recovered from their cryogenic sleep, Doctor McGivers approached Khan gingerly. "So you've got your crew back and everybody's happy. May I go home now?"

Khan ignored her request. "I have a proposition for you. I am in need of a ship's doctor and I believe you would fill the position adequately."

McGivers' shook her head. "I'm just a GP, I'm sure I wouldn't—"

"Do not lie to me," Khan rumbled dangerously. "You obtained your medical degree at Cambridge, then you trained at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London in trauma medicine and general surgery. You only went into family medicine when your father died and you took over his practice, which gave you ample time to indulge in your historical fantasies. On the contrary, Dr. McGivers, you are just what I'm looking for."

"What are you planning?" she asked with trepidation. "Where are you and your crew going?"

"We are going to find a new planet to inhabit."

"But what if it's already inhabited?"

Khan grinned unpleasantly. "That depends on our reception. If they agree to be ruled by us, so be it. If not, we will exterminate them."

McGivers shivered. Her look of profound disappointment was puzzling given the fact she knew his history. It also puzzled him that he was bothered by her reaction.

"Oh my," she murmured. "I don't think I'm up to it, but thanks for asking."

"That is unfortunate because you know far too much about us and our plans for me to release you." Khan took a step towards her and glared down at her. "If you won't agree to be my ship's doctor, I'm afraid I'll be forced to throw you out an airlock. Weigh your options carefully; my offer is good for the next ten seconds."

Marla sighed heavily, then gave Khan a halfhearted salute. "Doctor Marla McGivers reporting for duty."

To be continued…


	3. The Lion and the Mouse

**Chapter Three: The Lion and the Mouse**

Every family had its own unique dynamics and dysfunctions. Kahn's was no different, though he wished he could say it was.

They had been traveling in deep space for a little over a week and Ericsson, his weapons specialist, was already challenging him at every turn. Not overtly, but with seemingly harmless remarks that cut Khan deeply. Otto, his first officer, was too busy flirting with every woman on the ship to mind his duties. Only the steadfast Joachim, _The Paladin's_ navigator, was focused on his task. "Kati," Joaquin said to the beautiful blonde sitting next to him at the helm, "coffee later—in my quarters."

Khan rolled his eyes, then reproached himself for being too strict. They had all been asleep for so long, it was natural for his crew to want to reconnect. Perhaps an informal gathering would be in order.

The idea was well received by the crew, as Khan expected, so the celebration was planned for the following evening. Everyone was dressed in casual but attractive attire made to accentuate their perfected forms. Khan was dressed in a torso-hugging black shirt and trousers. He stood at the edge of the room with an all-but-forgotten drink in his hand. He was gratified that the others were taking full advantage of the event, but he was still on edge. He wouldn't be able to relax until they had found their new home.

Salma Madrigal approached him wearing a low-cut red dress that showed off her bosom to its greatest advantage and placed her hand on his chest. "I have missed you, my lord. Why have you not visited my quarters?"

The voluptuous Spanish woman was a deadly assassin Khan had employed on several occasions. During the war between the Augments she was one of his staunchest supporters. He touched her flawless brown cheek. "Forgive me, I've had so much on my mind lately. I promise to visit you soon."

She pressed her body against him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why wait? Tonight is for enjoying each other. Come to me after the fête is over."

"Perhaps," he said a bit more coolly than he had intended. Salma tossed her silken black tresses back in irritation and left his side for easier prey.

Out of the corner of his eye Khan saw a small figure slowly enter the mess hall. Dr. McGivers looked awkward and uncomfortable as if she didn't know if she was welcome or not. She had dressed for the occasion in an off-the-shoulder black frock with her red hair arranged in French braids. Khan thought she looked quite fetching (for an inferior human woman, that is), but as she looked around the room at her betters, she crossed her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders. With a sigh, she made for the refreshments table and got a drink. Her hand was trembling as she took a sip.

Otto, his cheeks flushed from a little too much alcohol, sauntered towards her. "My, my, look at how pretty our pet is tonight."

McGivers gave him a nervous smile and mumbled, "Thank you." She turned to stare at the refreshments table, apparently hoping Otto would move on, but he wasn't finished teasing her yet.

"Come now, Pet, I know you can be friendlier than that." Otto spun her around and lifted her onto the table so that they were almost eye-to-eye. "There, that's better," he said, playfully tapping her on the nose with his finger. "Tell me Pet, have you been bedded before or must I break you in?"

Everyone around them began to laugh, except McGivers whose cheeks colored a deep red with embarrassment. Khan thought he also noted a trace of fear in her eyes.

"Have a care when you take her, Otto," Ericsson said boisterously. "You wouldn't want to snap her in two."

The rising panic in McGivers' face touched a chivalrous cord in Khan's soul. "Otto! Leave her be, that's an order."

Otto stepped back from Dr. McGivers, who gave Khan a look of stunned gratitude. She climbed off the table and rushed out of the mess to return to the safety of her infirmary, no doubt.

The gathering ended several hours later with the crew members on duty returning to their stations and the rest pairing up for the night. Otto had regained his good cheer soon after the rebuke from the captain and left with Joachim and Kati. Khan considered paying Salma a visit, but thought better of it. He wasn't in the mood for her possessiveness tonight. He knew she would like nothing better than to be his wife, but the beautiful assassin was far too treacherous for him to ever trust her fully.

As he made his way to own quarters he passed by the infirmary and stopped, wondering if he should check on Doctor McGivers. Why he cared about her feelings, Khan didn't know. Perhaps it was all that nonsense about her father being protective of her. Inferior humans were so very fragile; their lives could be snuffed out in an instant with the twist of an Augment's wrist, something the doctor was well aware of. He couldn't afford to have McGivers in constant fear—it could affect her performance as ship's doctor. He pressed the buzzer at her door and waited.

When McGivers opened the door she was holding a cricket bat she had replicated. Did she honestly think such a weapon would have any affect on him? "Put that away, Doctor, you could strike me with that a dozen times and not leave a mark."

The doctor nodded then leaned the bat up against the wall. She had changed into an unattractive pair of flannel pajamas and taken her hair out of the intricate braids. "It wasn't for you, Captain. I thought Otto might—thank you for rescuing me earlier."

"Otto is a shameless flirt," Khan said as mildly as he could. "He didn't mean you any harm, I promise you. As long as you do your duty, you have nothing to fear from my crew."

He watched as her whole body relaxed. "Captain, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Khan raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You all are the healthiest group of people I've ever met," she said with a grin. "There's not much for me to do right now, so I was wondering if I could sit on the bridge—well out of the way, of course—and sketch your crew."

Khan smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Doctor. Your illustrations would help chronicle our journey."

"Thank you, Captain," she replied happily. "Please, call me Marla."

"Very well, Marla." Khan reached out to touch her hair, made wavy by the braids. "You should keep your hair down all the time, it's much softer this way."

The next day, Marla went to the bridge for the first time. She tried to stay close to the hull in order to keep out of the way, but it made it hard for her draw. She started when Otto approached her, but he merely smiled gently and gave her his chair. Fortunately it was quiet, so she was able to spend several hours on the bridge while the crew searched for a new home.

She sketched Otto chatting up Amanda at the science station and decided the first officer was far too handsome for his own good. Occasionally Joachim and Kati stole glances at each other, so Marla did her best to capture the obvious affection between them. She didn't much like the way Ericsson was eyeing the captain's chair, as if he would claim it the moment Khan went to relieve himself. A foolish giggle escaped her lips, incurring a stern look from Salma at communications. Marla liked the way the Spanish beauty looked at the captain even less.

And then there was Khan. He was so lovely his very existence seemed an improbability. Had he known how giddy he'd made her when he had come to her room last night, he would have laughed in her face. She couldn't bring herself to sketch one line of him, not here where he could see it.

Several days later at dinner, Otto asked to look at her drawings, then took her to the captain's mess so Khan could see them as well.

Khan seemed to like them at first, but Marla noticed his expression becoming more annoyed with every page. "They're very good, Doctor. I especially like this one of Otto laughing."

"He's got lovely smile," said Marla, rather chuffed at Khan's compliment. "I just wish he wouldn't call me 'Pet'."

Khan closed the sketchbook and trained his piercing gaze on her. "You've captured the crew of _The Paladin _beautifully, but not its captain. Is that an oversight or are you deliberately trying to insult me?"

Marla was caught off guard, but she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make her look like a complete idiot. "I've already done a portrait of you, remember?"

"Yes, but it's still on Earth."

"Take me home and I'll give it to you," she said with a cheeky smile. Marla knew she had crossed a line when she could see the barely controlled anger in his eyes.

"You are hereby confined to the infirmary until such time as I say otherwise," Khan bellowed. "Play games with me, Doctor, and you will lose."

Marla returned to her quarters as ordered, swearing under her breath the entire way. As soon as the door to her room slid shut, she retrieved her other sketchbook from underneath her pillow. It was already almost filled with sketches of Khan with his god-like cheekbones and perfect lips, but she couldn't bear to show it to him. What if he didn't like them? What if he mocked her for her infatuation with him? She knew he was well beyond her reach and had decided it was safer to keep her yearnings to herself.

But she wanted back on the bridge. She needed the camaraderie of the rest of the crew however vicarious it was for her. Marla flipped to a sketch she knew Khan would like and brought out her colored pencils. When the drawing was finished, she replicated an appropriate frame for it, wrapped it in colored paper and a pretty black bow. Now all she had to do was wait until the captain came to the infirmary. Marla feared it would be a long wait, but the next evening Otto came to see her. "You have been a naughty little pet I hear," he said, wagging his finger.

She groaned. "For god's sake, Otto, please call me Marla."

"Very well, Marla, but you have been naughty. You must not provoke him unless you enjoy poking hornets' nests with wooden sticks."

Marla retrieved the portrait from her room and gave it to Otto. "It's a peace offering, please give it to the captain. Believe me, it was never my intention to offend him."

Otto immediately delivered the gift to the captain. Khan removed the wrapping to reveal a stunningly regal portrait of himself sitting in his command chair. He read the accompanying note:

_Dear Captain,_

_May I come out of my room now? I promise to be a good girl._

_Sincerely, _

_Marla_

"An excellent likeness, Khan, do you not think so?" said Otto. "Please Captain, what is the harm in letting her back on the bridge to draw her little pictures? The crew likes them and you must admit she is somewhat amusing."

"She only did this portrait after I practically ordered her to do it!" He considered destroying it, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he had Otto put it in his closet, safely out of sight. Marla's attempt at soothing his bruised ego had failed. "Let her stay where she is."

With a sigh, Otto left the captain to tell Marla the bad news. "He thinks you drew it only because he is angry with you, not because you were inspired to do so. I know it seems he is only driven by cold intellect, but his is a passionate soul that demands to be worshiped. I am sorry."

When Otto left her, Marla didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This situation would almost be funny if it wasn't so serious. How could Khan _ever_ think he didn't inspire her? She couldn't stop thinking about him for two minutes if she tried! There was only one thing for it, but she had no idea how he would react.

Khan had just stepped onto the bridge when he heard a voice paging him over the intercom.

"_Captain to the infirmary…when it's convenient."_

Doctor McGivers! Khan gripped the arms of his command chair in boiling rage, then made for the turbolift.

He marched into the infirmary with murder on his mind. "_How dare you summon me!"_

Marla cowered from him, then held out the sketchbook as if holding out a piece of raw meat for a hungry lion. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to give this to you. I should have shown it to you the other night, but I was afraid of what you'd think."

Khan snatched the sketchbook from her. It was filled with sketches of him from every conceivable angle and with every possible expression. There were whole pages dedicated to his eyes, lips and cheekbones. He raised an eyebrow at a rather accurate rendering of his bare torso.

"Oh," Marla said, blushing. "I'd forgotten about that one."

Khan gazed at her in confusion. "You did this since yesterday?"

"No, of course not! I've been working on it since that first day-look." At the beginning of the book was a drawing of him punching in the keycode on one of the cryo tubes. "I'd draw at night from memory or when I knew you weren't looking."

His expression softened considerably, but he was still angry. "Why?"

"I never felt like I did you justice," she replied, lowering her head. "I was afraid you wouldn't like them…and that you would think I was just a silly prat with a schoolgirl crush."

"You are a very stupid woman, Marla McGivers." She had no idea how close she had come to dying just now.

"It's been remarked upon," she said with a little smile. "Look at the last page."

He flipped to the end of the book to a cartoon of him glaring down at her as she handed him a wrapped present whilst hiding a cricket bat behind her back. At the bottom was the word 'Friends' with a question mark.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he began to chuckle.

"Please keep it, I've already started another one. I am so sorry, Captain. Please forgive me."

Khan felt the last vestiges of his anger leave him. "You may return to the bridge tomorrow. You deserve another day's punishment for calling me down here. Don't do it again unless it is warranted."

Marla nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

"And Marla, I'm glad to see you've kept your hair down as I asked." He smiled and stroked the hair that fell over her shoulders.

"Well it did sound a bit like an order. I didn't want to get thrown out of an airlock for putting my hair up."

"Oh, I won't throw you out an airlock," Khan said with a wicked grin. "At least not for that."

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you to everyone who faved or followed this story! Remember, reviews are like chocolate, please let me know what you think!


	4. Duel

**Chapter Four: Duel**

After two months in space, Khan was well aware of the crew's restlessness and their rumblings of discontent. It was taking far longer to find a suitable home than Khan had first anticipated. Ericsson insisted that one class M planet, Ceti Alpha V—a habitable, but dangerous world— would have been ideal for the crew, but the captain made the decision to keep searching.

Perhaps they would have been able to tame Ceti Alpha V, but Khan was afraid of the toll it would have taken on his people. He doubted the fragile Dr. McGivers would have survived the first year and he needed her medical skills if they were to succeed. Besides he had become accustomed to her somewhat entertaining presence.

They were now headed to the Omicron Theta system on a promising new lead, but even at warp it would take them over a week to arrive. Khan rose from his command chair and approached the view screen as if he could better divine the right course. As he returned to his chair, he noticed that Dr. McGivers was watching him with concern clearly written on her face. As soon as he caught her eye, she lowered her head and returned to her sketching.

"Captain, I protest our current course," said Ericsson boldly.

Khan sighed in annoyance, but refused to be baited. "Noted."

But the large Icelander would not be put off this time. "We would have had our temporary settlements in place now if you had chosen to colonize Ceti Alpha V, but now you continue our endless quest for the perfect home. Do you wish a palace to be built for you before you will even agree to beam down?"

Khan stood almost nose-to-nose with Ericsson with his hands behind his back, as if daring the weapons expert to strike him. "Ólaf, I have had enough of you challenging my every command. If you think you would make a better captain than I, you have remedies. I suggest you use them or keep your opinions to yourself."

The entire command crew had their eyes locked on the pair. McGivers looked frightened and confused; she wasn't familiar with their ways of dealing with dissension. Ericsson refused to lower his gaze, finally uttering the words Khan had wanted to hear for weeks.

Ericsson's green eyes seemed to bore into Khan's skull. "I challenge you for your command."

"Finally," Khan said with a grim smile. "Viking swords and shields."

"Not kirpans?" Ericsson replied. "I am surprised you did not press your advantage."

"I want to make it easy for you," Khan growled dangerously.

Ericsson let out a throaty laugh, then nodded. "Tomorrow evening in the gymnasium."

Otto was visibly saddened by the turn of events, but played his part. "You are both relieved of duty pending the outcome of combat." Otto was now acting captain and took the command chair. Ericsson immediately left the bridge, but Khan held back a moment to give his last instructions to Otto. As Khan made for the turbolift, Marla got up to follow him. Khan rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her.

"What just happened?" she asked in agitation as the turbolift door closed.

"Deck 3," Khan told the computer, then turned to McGivers. "Given how intently you were watching the proceedings I thought it would be obvious. Ericsson challenged me to a duel to the death for my command. The entire crew must bear witness to this, including you."

Her soft brown eyes went wide. "Must I? Surely, I don't count."

Khan gazed at her quizzically. "Of course you count."

"But what if you lose?"

He laughed. "Who says I'm going to lose?"

"Ericsson, I imagine," Marla replied wryly.

Khan smiled, touching her cheek lightly. "What does it matter to you which despot rules?"

She touched his arm tentatively. "It matters."

The turbolift opened, but instead of heading to his quarters, Khan accompanied Marla to the infirmary. He sat down, suddenly fatigued. Without him asking Marla fetched him a steaming cup of chai tea from the replicator. She made herself a coffee and sat down across from him, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. Perhaps she was the best person to talk to, given her unique perspective and lack of an agenda beyond surviving the voyage.

He took a sip and regarded Marla for several seconds before speaking. "Do you disapprove of the way I handled Ericsson?"

Marla was surprised by the question. "First, when did you start caring about what I think? And second…I realize you had to do something about that blowhard, but couldn't you have just talked to him, maybe sent him to bed without any supper?"

"The crew is losing confidence in me," Khan confessed. "Ericsson is the only one brash enough to say so."

Marla shook her head. "That's not true! I've sketched everyone on this ship and I've often asked about you. Otto thinks of you as a brother. Amanda told me your favorite color is blue. She also told me a few other things I won't mention in mixed company. Thomas was the one who told me you like chai tea. Kati told me that you had a sister, Paramjit, who died during the Wars—I'm sorry, by the way. Salma, well, we haven't spoken but I think she'd be happier sitting in your lap than at the communications station."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. "Captain, please don't tease me about that."

Marla suddenly looked so sad, causing Khan to wonder if her infatuation with him was something more than that. He knew she understood that there was absolutely no hope of her feelings ever being returned, for he could never love an inferior woman. Still part of him wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her.

"My point is that they all speak of you with great affection and respect," she continued. "They are anxious to find a new home, but they trust you to lead them in the right direction. Ericsson might want your command, but I doubt the rest of the crew would follow him. Instead of dueling I wish you could just give him something to occupy his time. I can teach him out to knit, if you'd like. I'm a woman of many talents."

"Yes, court jester topping the list," he said with amusement.

"Court jester?!" Marla replied with mock offense. "And I was so hoping for the part of the fairy princess."

Khan let out a hearty laugh, the first in weeks. "Remember your history, Marla. Traditionally the king's fool did much more than make the king laugh, he used humor to speak truths no one else dared to. And if he was very good at his job he had the king's ear." He rose to his feet. "Thank you for the tea and your kind words."

Marla stood up and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're very welcome."

Khan took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so he could look at her. Her breath became a bit ragged and he could hear her heart beating quite fast. "I've been meaning to tell you that your lips are too pale. It makes you mouth look small. A little color would be a vast improvement."

Marla chuckled nervously. "First my hair, now my lips. Anything else?"

"Since you asked, your clothes are rather ill-fitting."

"Now you have to win," she laughed. "What would I do without you pointing out all my imperfections?"

Khan saw tears beginning to well in Marla's eyes. She suddenly enveloped him in an awkward hug. Khan returned the embrace briefly, then made his way to the gymnasium to practice.

The next night, the crew gathered in the gym to watch the duel between Khan and Ericsson. Each man was bareheaded and bare-chested, with no armor to protect them beyond their wooden shields. Their steel swords were sharpened to a razor's edge. Though the Viking sword was Ericsson's weapon of choice, Khan was still faster on his feet. He hoped that would be enough to retain his command. In a quick meditative moment, Khan allowed his fears to wash over him then dissipate, so all that was left was his warrior's mindset.

His concentration was momentarily broken when Marla walked in. She carried her medical kit as he had requested, but she was dressed in a figure-hugging short green dress and black boots. The asymmetrical neckline showed the barest hint of cleavage. Her silken red hair was down except for a pretty French braid holding her hair out of her face and her lips were colored a deep red. She smiled at him encouragingly, then took her place along the side of the room.

Khan's court jester had been transformed into a lady who could inspire any knight. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, allowing her sweet image to inspire him to victory.

Marla wished she could have been detached enough from the duel in order to sketch the action, but her hands were trembling terribly. She knew Khan had been the 'Best of Tyrants' during the Eugenics Wars for a reason. He was a tremendous warrior who had vanquished all of his enemies, but she had to admit Ericsson looked extremely confident, especially with a Viking sword and shield in his hands. Since Ericsson had been the one to challenge the captain, the choice of weapons had been Khan's. Why he hadn't chosen the curved Sikh sword, the kirpan, Marla didn't know.

When the match was about to start, Otto took center stage. "My comrades, as acting captain I give you the single combat to the death between our beloved Captain Khan Noonien Singh and Ólaf Ericsson. The prize is _The Paladin_. There are no rules." Otto joined the rest of the crew and motioned for the two men to begin.

Immediately on the offensive, Ericsson tested Khan's reflexes with blows to the captain's shield. Khan merely circled his opponent waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The captain opened himself up, perhaps intentionally, causing Ericsson to strike at his neck. Khan managed to deflect the blow with his shield, but the tip of Ericsson's blade managed to slash his cheek open. Marla let out cry and took an instinctual step forward. Putting a strong hand on her shoulder, Joachim prevented her from interfering.

Khan used the distraction to slice deeply into Ericsson left hip. The Icelander let out a grunt and jumped backward, but Khan would not allow him to retreat. The whole crew was mesmerized by the captain's every move. His savage grace was both terrible and magnificent. Another strike to Ericsson's elbow caused him to drop his shield. With only his blade to protect him, Ericsson didn't have a chance. Khan hit his opponent across the face with his shield, forcing his body to turn to the side. Khan then sliced through his arm, severing it, the hand still gripping his sword as it fell to the ground.

With a scream, Ericsson grasped the bloody stump and fell to his knees. Covered in his opponent's blood, Khan was breathing hard, but his expression was dispassionate as he held his blade against Ericsson's neck. The crew began calling for the _coup de grâce_, but the captain did something unexpected. He stared down at Ericsson with a pleading look in his eyes. "Will you yield?"

Ericsson was clearly shocked by Khan's offer of mercy. Marla prayed silently he would accept it, but the Icelander's face twisted with rage. "Never!"

Nodding once, Khan cut off his head with one swipe. The head somersaulted in the air before falling to the ground and rolling to rest at Khan's feet. Blood spurted from Ericsson's neck for several seconds spraying those closest to the fighting with blood.

"Doctor," Khan called, snapping Marla out of her dreamlike state.

"Oh my god, you're hurt." She rushed to his side with her medical kit, then led him to a chair so she could laser-stitch his cheek wound. In a way Marla was grateful for having to treat the captain because it prevented her from throwing her arms around him and crying with relief.

"As soon as you're finished fretting over me," Khan said, "please reattach Ericsson's head so he can have a proper space burial. He fought with honor."

Marla stared at him, speechless, then almost asked him if he was serious. She swallowed hard, then nodded. Joachim and Otto carried the body and its severed head to the infirmary and held it while Marla reattached it. With that gruesome task completed, Marla took a shower, put on her robe and poured herself a stiff drink. Before she could take a sip the buzzer to her quarters sounded. It was Khan and it was obvious he had been drinking heavily.

Khan walked unsteadily into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "'We are not enemies, but friends,'" he began, his sultry baritone unaffected by the alcohol. "'We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break our bonds of affection. The mystic chords of memory, stretching from every battlefield and patriot grave to every living heart and hearthstone all over this broad land, will yet swell the chorus of the Union, when again touched, as surely they will be, by the better angels of our nature.'"

Marla smiled and sat down next to him. "Lincoln's First Inaugural—I'm impressed, particularly since you're drunk."

"Lincoln was always my favorite dictator." He took the glass of tequila from her, downed it in one gulp, then handed it back to her.

"Lincoln was a good man doing his best in a terrible situation," Marla replied, putting the glass away before he asked for another drink. "He was not a dictator."

"Wasn't he? He did everything he had to do to keep the Union together, including tearing it apart. You weren't at the post-duel celebration. I missed you in that dress," he said with a drunken leer.

"Yeah, well, I was sewing the head back on the loser like bloody Charles the I, remember? I'll never forgive you for that."

"Of course you will." Khan grinned. "I didn't want to kill him."

"I know that," she said, taking his hand. "Why don't you go to bed? You'll feel better after you've rested."

"I was hoping I could sleep here." He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, slipping his hand inside her robe. With a forced smile she pulled his hand out and put it in his lap. He leaned into to kiss her, but the stench of alcohol caused her to turn away.

Irritation flashed in his eyes. "Oh, come now, Marla. We both know you want me. I'll wager you pleasure yourself every night whilst gazing at your drawings of me. How many times have you called out my name as you found release?"

Was she that obvious? Marla lowered her head in shame. It was true, she did want Khan more than she had wanted anyone in her life, but not like this. She pulled her robe tightly around and stood to put more distance between them. "I don't have sex with drunk men. Besides there's twenty-nine gorgeous women on this ship who would love to oblige you, I'm sure."

Khan took her hand in his and fixed her with a gaze full of inebriated desire. "I've had every single one of them, except you."

"So I've heard." It had hurt her deeply to hear that. She knew it wouldn't mean a thing to him to sleep with her, so she decided she would rather not have him at all then become nothing more than a hash mark on his bedpost. Marla gripped his hand in both of hers and tried to pull Khan to his feet. "The only thing you need right now is sleep. Good night, Captain."

"I came here for comfort, not recrimination. How dare you refuse me?" Khan rose and pulled her roughly to him. Marla struggled to no avail. "I'll have what I want when I want it!"

"All right," Marla said with undisguised fear in her voice. "I can't stop you from forcing yourself on me, but I can guarantee you will not like the result! Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

Some clarity suddenly came to his blue eyes, then Khan stumbled slightly backwards and left her quarters. Soon after the door slid shut, Khan heard Marla burst out into tears. His strong heart contracted and he sincerely regretted what had just transpired between them.

Khan soon found the comfort he was seeking in the arms of the beautiful assassin Salma. She was utter perfection, the way her tongue laved his cock, the way he felt inside her as she rode him to orgasm. Why then did his thoughts keep straying to Marla?

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	5. Estrangement

**Chapter Five: Estrangement**

Marla awoke early the next morning and decided to run diagnostics on every piece of equipment in the infirmary. When she was through with that, she ran them again, then went to the mess hall for breakfast. Naturally she saw Khan and Salma emerging from her quarters. _So that's where he spent the night. _A sharp ache in her heart and a great lump in her throat threatened to suffocate her. Despite her internal pain, she passed by them with as even an expression on her face as possible, careful not to catch his eye.

"Go to the bridge," he told Salma, "I must speak to Dr. McGivers for a moment."

Marla groaned inwardly but kept walking. She could hear his footsteps behind her, his long strides making it easy to catch up with her.

"Doctor, stop" he ordered.

Marla turned around, but only glanced up at him. "Sir?"

"Is Ericsson body ready for burial?"

"Yes, sir," she replied in a hoarse voice, made so from crying most of the night. "I put him in a cryo tube as you asked. And everything in the infirmary is working perfectly. I checked it twice."

"Thank you, Doctor."

She nodded and started to walk away.

"Marla, breakfast with me."

"I'm not very hungry—sir."

Khan put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Please."

She nodded, then followed him to the captain's mess

"When did you finally stop crying after I left?" he asked almost playfully. "I'm curious to know how many tears I inspired."

"I was afraid you heard me. A few hours, I think," she said, ginning slightly. "Then I ate a great big bar of chocolate. Much to my dismay, I discovered that replicated chocolate is not nearly as comforting as the real thing."

"No wonder you're not hungry." Khan retrieved a cup of coffee for her and some buttered toast.

"So you and Salma, eh?" Marla said, trying to sound like she didn't care and failing miserably. "She must be over the moon. I wish the two of you every happiness."

He snorted. "Don't be stupid." He took a sip of his tea, then seemed to search for the right words. "I apologize for my behavior last night. You were right to put me out."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, knowing how hard it was for him to admit he was wrong.

"I want you to know, I have never forced myself on a woman, I have never had the need. When I ruled on Earth women like you would beg me to share their bed. They would do whatever I asked to please me. You are the first woman to ever refuse me."

"To be fair, you were not at your most charming."

Placing his hand on hers, Khan leaned toward her. "So if I were to come to your quarters again—sober—would I find you in a more receptive mood?"

Ever cell inside her wanted to scream 'Yes!' but she had decided as she ate her chocolate bar last night that she wanted Khan's heart, not just his body and would settle for nothing less, however forlorn that hope was. Still she had to tread carefully. "Captain…Khan, do you like me?"

"Do I like you?" he asked, regarding her quizzically. "I find you useful, more so than I thought possible. You are a valued member of my crew."

"Tell me, if we weren't on this ship together, would you choose to spend time with me?"

He hesitated, then scowled. "Women and your damned hypotheticals. Why are you asking these idiotic questions?"

Marla jumped to her feet and threw her napkin down on the table. "Though you might not agree, I think I deserve to be more than a notch on a man's bedpost, even if that man is you. You can come to my quarters when you decide you like me, not because I'm on your to-do list."

"You have refused me twice," Khan bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table. "There will not be a third time!"

She rushed out of the captain's mess, shaking uncontrollably. Soon after the door shut Marla heard what could have only been her coffee cup being smashed against it. When she reached the infirmary she cried with a pain in her heart so acute, no replicated bar of chocolate could sooth it.

**Four days later…**

Otto glanced at his chair on the bridge and couldn't help wondering why Marla wasn't in it. According to ship's scuttlebutt there had been words between her and the captain, but neither party was forthcoming with the details. Khan was sullen and uncommunicative, and whenever Otto saw Marla in the corridor or the mess, she was just as taciturn and looked as if she had not stopped crying for days.

The only one pleased about it was Salma, who had been seen frequently in the captain's quarters these last few days. Otto had been so happy when they had all been released from cryogenic sleep that he had forgotten how much he loathed that woman. The assassin lived for discord and had made it clear even during the Wars that she wanted Khan to herself, not because she loved him, but because of the power he could give her. Otto was afraid she would soon get her wish.

The young German Augment walked slowly over to the captain. "Where is our portraitist?" he asked casually. "She has not been here in days. Do not tell me you have banished her again?"

The captain remained silent, not even acknowledging his first officer.

"Khan, talk to me," he quietly pleaded.

"Otto," Khan said in a dangerous whisper. "I suggest you return to your post and stop meddling in my personal affairs."

Otto decided he would most certainly meddle in the captain's affairs when he looked over at Salma and saw her smug grin.

As soon as his shift was over the first officer made his way to the infirmary. It would be far easier to cajole the details out of the doctor than the captain. "Marla my dear, you have not been on the bridge, I have missed you."

She shrugged as she stared at her coffee cup. "I'm not much in the mood to sketch."

Otto sat down next to her and turned her chair to face him. "Something happened between you and the captain and he is in an evil mood because of it. What did you do this time?"

"Why in the world do you think it's because of me?" Marla replied defensively. "I'm sure it's about Ericsson, Khan didn't want to kill him."

"Khan is relieved he is dead." He smiled and chucked her under the chin. "Out with it."

"All right, " she said with a sigh. "But promise you won't broadcast it to the entire ship."

Otto put his hand on his heart in a dramatic gesture. "I swear it."

"Khan came to my room drunk the night he killed Ericsson and I told him to leave," she confessed, then told him what had happened at breakfast the next morning. "I don't expect you to understand, but I can't bear the idea of it not meaning anything at all to him. And it wouldn't, I know it wouldn't."

Otto closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "And here I was beginning to think you were different than your fellow inferior humans. Not only are you an imbecile, you are a blind one at that. My dear Pet, Khan is besotted with you."

Marla almost choked on her coffee. "You're either teasing me or you're delusional. You had better hope it's the latter. Khan barely tolerates me."

"And yet he seeks out your company, your advice, and your bed. Perhaps you have not noticed the way he watches you, but I have. At the duel I saw his eyes follow you the moment you entered the gymnasium. He only looked away when you finally met his gaze."

Otto could see the disbelief in her eyes. "I thought he was in love with Salma, she's so beautiful and she's an Augment like him."

"It would be hard for any man to love anything that cold," the first officer told her. "He deserves someone with a warm and generous heart like yours. And I know you are very much in love with him; that would be obvious to a man in cryogenic sleep. Tell him so."

"He'll laugh in my face."

Otto shrugged. "Perhaps, but you will likely not die from it."

She laughed in spite of herself. "Thanks, Otto, you're so reassuring."

"Now, Pet," he said as he mussed her hair. "Bed the captain well before he starts breaking more than coffee cups."

Marla considered Otto's words for a while and still couldn't help feeling like she was being set up for a gigantic practical joke. She finally reasoned that even if Khan rejected her it couldn't make her feel worse than she already did, and decided to go for broke.

Dressed in the same green outfit she wore at the duel, Marla approached Khan's quarters. Her pounding heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she pressed the buzzer. A few seconds later the door slid open revealing a shirtless Khan. The pheromones emanating from him made her skin tingle.

A small gasp left Marla's lips, but she tried to maintain her composure. "Do you know what I think?" she said, trembling. "I think you like me but you're afraid to admit it."

Khan's handsome brow furrowed. He didn't seem angry, but there was definitely something wrong. "Dr. McGivers this is not a good time—"

Marla knew she should have aborted her mission right then and there, but his pheromones proved too much for her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a clumsy kiss. Khan took her face in his hands and kissed her back so sweetly and earnestly it completely belied his reputation as a savage warrior. It was as if he had instantly analyzed every kiss known to human or Augment kind and picked the perfect one just for her. But then he gently released himself from her embrace and crushed her soul with soft words. "You have to go, Marla."

Marla looked up at him in confusion, then suddenly understood the reason why. The stunning Salma emerged from the bedroom, barley clad in a black silken robe. The Spanish woman's black eyes seemed to blaze red when she saw Marla. "Khan, do not tell me she is joining us."

Marla jumped backward at the undisguised look of hatred on Salma's face.

"No, Dr. McGivers was just leaving," Khan replied. He then turned to Marla with what had to be pity in his eyes.

"Oh, god, I am so very sorry!" Marla said as she stumbled out the door. As it closed she realized she had been wrong; being rejected by Khan so tenderly felt far worse than she could ever imagine. She was too numb to even cry.

"Pathetic creature," Salma spat. "I should insist you bathe, I can smell her noxious scent on you. Why do you tolerate that inferior being?"

Khan turned on her angrily. "Dr. McGivers has proven herself more than worthy to be a member of this crew."

"Because she draws pretty pictures of you?" she laughed mirthlessly. "You do not actually like that little mouse, do you?"

"Yes, I do," he murmured, "Very much—god help me." Khan put his shirt back on and turned to Salma. "We're finished," he told her. "Don't be here when I get back."

Salma stared dumbfounded as Khan went after McGivers, unwilling to believe that she had just been tossed aside for that dowdy human whore. She turned and looked in the mirror. _How could he choose her over me?!_ She grabbed a metal trinket from his table and threw it, shattering her image. She would never forget this outrage, and certainly would never forgive it. Khan would pay for this insult.

To be continued…

A/N: I know I'm cruel for leaving you all hanging, but I promise to update as soon as I finish a term paper this week. BTW, when they make the movie of this fic (snort!) Tom Hiddleston just has to play Otto. Thanks to everyone who is following/reviewing this story. Please let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Into Darkness

A/N: After reviewing the original Star Trek episode "Space Seed" I rewrote this chapter, which better reflects Khan's character and his relationship with Marla. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Six: Into Darkness**

Khan stopped mid jog as he made his way towards the infirmary. _What in the hell am I doing chasing after that woman?_ Once again Marla McGivers had made him act against his nature. He should have taken her the night of the duel with or without her consent and avoided this ridiculous back and forth between them. A wave of anger washed over him as he realized he had allowed himself to be twisted around her little finger without him even noticing until this very moment.

His rage increasing with every step, Khan marched into the infirmary to find Marla sitting at her desk with a faraway expression on her face. She jumped up when she saw him. "Khan, believe me I had no idea—"

Without a word Khan closed the distance between them in one stride and grabbed her by the shoulders. He enjoyed the look of fear in her eyes before claiming her mouth in a brutal kiss. Marla whimpered while making a weak attempt to push him away, then wrapped her arms around him tightly and wrestled his tongue with her own.

Khan knew she had wanted this since the moment they met on Earth, but had she known what being his woman truly meant she might not have been so eager. He withdrew slightly and grasped her hair in his hand. "You belong to me now," he growled.

Marla nodded and started to tremble. "I love you."

"Really?" Twisting her hair in his hand just enough to make an impression, Khan smiled. "Do you love all that I am or just the infatuated fool you've turned me into?"

"Please, Khan—"

He twisted her hair a little harder. "I am terror, I am cruelty, I am domination, I am death. Do you still want me, Marla? Do you still profess to love me?"

Her eyes began to moisten and one tear fell down her cheek. He could see the struggle going on inside her. "Yes," she said barely above a whisper. "I love all that you are with my whole heart." When Marla met his eyes Khan could see the fear lingering there, but he could also see the trust in her eyes. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't protest, but Marla also trusted him not to harm her. Only then was he reminded of her fragility. He let go of her hair and kissed her again with just as much passion, but a bit less brutality.

He told the computer to lock the infirmary door. Sitting her down on the side of one of the patient beds, Khan hiked up her dress, then made quick work of removing her boots and underwear.

Marla pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands, lips, and tongue over his well-defined chest, then took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. There was no guile to dilute her passion; she was everything she appeared to be. No intrigues, no agendas, no quid pro quo. Hers was a pure and plain love Khan wondered if it was possible for an Augment to feel. Now Marla had to learn what it meant to be loved by an Augment.

Khan removed her dress then rubbed his fingers against her sex and found her already wet. Marla threw her head back with a moan and spread her legs wider as Khan inserted two fingers inside her. She reached out and stroked the growing hardness in his trousers and gave him a pleading look. He quickly disrobed, then pulled her to him until his erection was rubbing against her sex. Marla cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist. Grinding her pelvis against him, she caused him to gasp.

Without preamble, Khan entered her with one hard thrust. He could tell his girth was more than what she was used to, the pain causing tears to spring to her eyes. Still Marla held onto him even tighter, digging her fingernails into his back and buttocks as she met every thrust.

Khan told her to lay back on the bed so his hands could roam her body. She wasn't as fit as an Augment, but her face and figure had an enticing softness about them, which made it difficult for him to control his desire. He could serious injure her if he wasn't careful. Slowing the pace of his thrusts, he began to tease her clitoris with his thumb.

"Ah, Khan, yes!" Marla cried out as she arched her back, then pressed on his hand with hers to increase the contact. Khan pulled his hand away until she lay back again and stretched her hands above her head. "Please don't stop," she begged softly.

He grinned evilly, then began to work her clitoris with his thumb as he drove himself inside her again and again. Marla rocked her hips hard against him, urging him on. When he sensed they were both close he increased the pressure on her clitoris and the force of his thrusts. "Come with me," he said as if it were a royal command and not a request. Soon after Marla's body stiffened as a powerful orgasm took her. As she screamed out Khan's name he found his own release.

Still inside her, Khan held Marla tightly, then gently wiped the perspiration from her brow. She was trembling and looked a little dazed causing Khan to wonder if he had injured her. His thoughts were interrupted by Otto's voice over the intercom:

"_Captain to the bridge_. _I think we have found our new home_."

Khan withdrew from Marla and picked up their clothing from off the floor. "Come with me."

"I just did, remember?" she said, chuckling at her own joke.

He smiled. "I meant you should share in this as well."

"Of course." Marla tried to stand up, but her knees buckled.

Khan helped her back to her feet and regarded her with concern. "Did I injure you? Don't lie to me."

Marla shook her head. "No, no you didn't, though I may not be able to sit down for a week. I'm just not used to sex being so—overwhelming." A few tears fell from her eyes. "It's like you took my soul apart."

Kissing her tears away, Khan helped the still-shaking Marla to dress. The phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for' floated across her mind as she tried to process what just happened between them. She had had lovers before but it was never like this. Khan had truly possessed her, branding her as his own. It was true that sometimes Marla forgot how different he was from regular men, but she would never make that mistake again. He was her life now, but she also suspected that someday, somehow Khan would be her death as well.

Before leaving the infirmary for the bridge, Khan took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. "Do you still love me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Marla nodded. "Even the terrifying bits."

The couple then went to the bridge. Marla took Otto's seat and winced when she did so. Otto caught her eye and smiled widely when she gave him the thumbs up sign. The first officer then turned to the important business at hand.

"Our sensors have picked up over 500 human life forms, but little technology," Otto told Khan. "We have been trying to contact them with no luck thus far."

Marla's attention was distracted when Salma turned to her and sniffed her with a disdainful look on her beautiful face. "Do not think this makes you special. Now that Khan has had you he will toss you aside."

Marla knew she should just let the comment pass, but had all the derision she could take from this woman. "Frankly, I don't care what you think." She attempted to turn her attention back to Khan and Otto when Salma jumped out of her chair.

"You little bitch!" the Spanish beauty yelled. Salma was just about to strike a stunned Marla when Khan caught the assassin's arm.

"Joachim, get her off my bridge!" Khan bellowed. "Take Salma to her quarters and put two guards on her until I figure out what to do with her."

Joachim immediately took Salma into custody and pushed her into the turbolift; Marla was surprised to see a slight smile on Salma's face as if getting thrown off the bridge was her plan all along.

"They are hailing us, Captain," Amanda said, taking over Salma's station.

"On screen," Khan ordered.

At first the signal was fuzzy, but Amanda used _The Paladin's _power to boost it. On the view screen was a small man with short graying hair and a kind, but careworn face. "This is Martin Canterbury of the Omicron Theta V colony. Thank god you're here!" he said with obvious relief. "We lost contact with the nearest Federation base two years ago. The electrical storms here took out most of our communications…we're in desperate need of medical supplies. We've lost a third of our people from a virus we have yet to isolate."

"We would be happy to assist you in anyway we can," Khan said with a look of feigned concern. "But first we must assess the situation to make certain our people will be safe."

"Of course—"

Khan motioned to Amanda to mute the connection. His back to the screen, Khan looked to his first officer. "What do you think, Otto?"

"We can control the electrical storms and this virus—I doubt it will affect our people with the exception of Dr. McGivers, but there are remedies for that."

"What remedies?" Marla asked, joining the conversations. "Never mind, we have to help them."

"Marla," Khan said in a warning tone, "Do not get too attached to these people. We are your family now."

"Khan, we will need workers," Otto reasoned. "These people are laying out the proverbial welcome mat; we would be foolish not to take advantage."

"Perhaps a small landing party to assess the situation. I need to stay here and deal with Salma before her histrionics go any further. Otto, you take Thomas and Jacob. Marla, fetch your medical kit and an isolation suit. I want to know more about this virus." The look of determination in Marla's eyes worried him. Khan feared she would plead the case of every single human on that planet.

A short time later the landing party met in the transporter room. "Marla, draw a syringe of my blood," said Khan as he rolled up his sleeve. The doctor did as she was asked and gave him the syringe. He in turn rolled up her sleeve and injected it into her vein. "It will give you temporary immunity to whatever is killing their people. Still, you are not to take any risks."

"Yes, sir," she replied with overt formality, then whispered, "Please careful with Salma. You know what they say about a woman scorned."

"You just worry about your own safety." Khan replied. "I've had years of practice dealing with that woman."

Otto cleared his throat in order to get the couple's attention. "Doctor, before we are all old and gray…"

Marla gave Khan one last look and took her place on the transporter platform, then Otto nodded to the transporter chief. Khan watched as his beloved Marla was transformed into swirling particles and disappeared.

With a deep sigh he left the transporter room and made his way to Salma's quarters.

To be continued…

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


	7. The Dirty Jobs

**Chapter Seven: The Dirty Jobs**

Otto, Marla, Thomas, and Jacob materialized inside the main compound of the Omicron Theta V colony. The building was dark except for some auxiliary lighting. Martin Canterbury and a pretty young blonde woman greeted them warmly.

Marla immediately liked the small and wiry man. His face showed gratitude and the hope that his colony would now be saved by _The Paladin's_ crew. She wanted to warn him of the Augments' plan to subjugate them, but how could she without betraying the man she loved?

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Martin said, pumping Otto's hand enthusiastically. "This is my niece, Valentine."

Marla watched with some amusement as Valentine shyly met Otto's eyes when the first officer flashed her his most charming smile. As the Old World playboy he was Otto bowed as he took her hand and kissed it. "It is my pleasure entirely."

Valentine blushed deeply and stuttered a welcome. Otto then introduced the landing party.

"Valentine is our biologist. Unfortunately our doctor succumbed to the virus a month ago." said Martin. "Valentine, why don't you take Dr. McGivers to the hospital while I show these gentleman around."

"First, Doctor, put on your iso suit," Otto told her sternly. "Khan would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

Marla reluctantly donned the cumbersome isolation suit, then followed Valentine to the hospital.

"Khan—he's the captain right?" Valentine asked.

Marla nodded. "We're, um…it's complicated."

The younger woman grinned. "Aren't all relationships?"

"Some more so than others," Marla replied wryly.

The hospital was a plain but sturdy structure that had been heavily damaged by lightening storms. Marla looked past it and saw that many of the other buildings were in worse shape. As they entered, Marla jumped at a lightening flash in the distance. Valentine put a mask on before they entered the sick ward.

At least a hundred patients lay side by side, some lying on mattresses on the floor. Marla had read about epidemics like this and knew that the cramped quarters only made the virus spread more quickly, but given the state of the other buildings the colonists had little choice.

Marla wanted to save each and every one of these patients, but wondered if it would be kinder to let them die knowing what Khan had in store for them…

Reluctantly, Khan approached Salma's quarters and saw Olivia and Christoph standing guard outside her door. He entered but did not immediately see her. "Salma?"

"I was hoping you would come." The beautiful assassin emerged from the bedroom dressed in a tight-fitting red frock and approached him with catlike grace. She placed one hand on his chest and looked up at him seductively.

Khan shook his head. "I didn't come for that."

Salma removed her hand and shrugged. "How was she? Meek? Unimaginative? How you must have had to restrain yourself not to tear her apart."

"I know you don't understand what I see in her, but Marla offers me so much more than sex."

"Then you admit she was subpar?" Salma quipped. She looked away from Khan for a moment, then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you break my heart like this, after everything I have done for you—"

"Stop it!" Khan said angrily. "You don't love me; you never did so don't try to pretend otherwise. You can still have a place at my side, but if you threaten Marla again I will kill you."

Salma's tears disappeared as suddenly as they came. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Khan Noonien Singh would fall in love with an inferior human. I have seen you murder hundreds like her without a thought."

"I only killed those who would not submit to my rule," Khan replied.

"Now you are justifying your actions to me?" She shook her head sadly. "What has that creature done to you?"

He sighed heavily. "You will remain confined to your quarters until I can trust you to behave yourself." Khan then did the one thing he shouldn't have: he turned his back on her.

The captain felt a thin rope with a knot in the middle tighten around his neck. Caught off guard Salma managed to kick his leg out from underneath him, bringing him to his knees. He clawed at his throat, but the master assassin only tightened the garrote further. As he began to suffocate, Khan recalled Salma telling him why the garrote was her weapon of choice: It was silent, intimate, and allowed a smaller attacker to kill a larger and stronger victim.

He had almost lost consciousness when he felt a sharp pain in his left side. Salma stabbed him again and again until it was impossible for him to breathe. When Khan went limp he fell to the floor with a loud thud, alerting the two guards outside the door. Olivia and Christoph came rushing in, both stunning Salma before she could throw the dagger in her hand. As Olivia cuffed Salma, Christoph removed the garrote from around Khan's bloodied neck. He was alive, but unconscious; his ragged, shallow breathing was little more than a high-pitched wheeze.

Christoph punched his communicator. "_Paladin_ to the landing parting. Get Dr. McGivers back here now!"

"The course of the virus seems to be similar to the flu," Valentine explained as they made rounds in the crowded hospital. "Incubation is three to five days then the respiratory symptoms start. We've isolated the virus, but it mutates like nothing I've ever seen. Just when we've found an antiviral compound to combat it, the virus changes and becomes resistant."

Marla took a look at their equipment and immediately knew that _The Paladin's_ infirmary had far superior facilities. She drew blood from several patients so she could analyze it when she returned to the ship. If Khan's blood could give her temporary immunity, perhaps she could use it to combat the virus.

"So, what's Otto's story?" Valentine asked, trying to sound casual.

Marla smiled. "You mean is he attached? No, but I'd be careful if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"To use the captain's words, Otto's a notorious flirt." Marla paused and added more seriously, "He'll break your heart."

Obviously disappointed, Valentine shrugged. "I guess I'll just admire him from afar."

"_Paladin to Dr. McGivers, return to the ship immediately. It's the captain."_

All the color drained out of Marla's face. "I have to go!" she told Valentine, then ran out of the hospital, tearing off the hood of her isolation suit. "McGivers to _Paladin_. Ready to beam up."

As soon as Marla transported back to the ship, she ran to the infirmary. Khan was laying on one of the beds with Christoph standing guard. The captain's shirt was soaked with blood and there was an ugly laceration around his neck. He was coughing weakly and was having difficulty breathing. She put an oxygen mask over his face then scanned him with a medical tricorder as she instructed Christoph to cut off Khan's shirt. His larynx was partially crushed and the stab wounds on his left side had punctured his lung.

"Who did this?" Marla asked Christoph.

"Salma," he spat. "She's in the brig. Can you help him?"

She nodded. "He's suffered a pneumothorax." Marla grabbed an anesthetic hypospray and injected it into his side, then attached a thoracic catheter to the 5th intercostal space. The catheter then bore its way into the pleural space where the air and blood from his collapsed lung had collected. Almost immediately, Khan's breathing improved. Marla turned her attention to the wound on his neck and saw that the tissue was already beginning to heal on its own. Marla scanned him again and was amazed by Khan's regenerative powers.

Khan opened his eyes and raised his hand. Marla took it and kissed it. "I told you to be careful," she scolded.

At that moment Otto rushed in. "Joachim told me what happened. Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine," Marla told him happily. "He should be good as new in a couple of days. What's going to happened to Salma?"

"Do not concern yourself with her, Pet. She will be dealt with. In the meantime Christoph will stand guard and you are to tell no one of the captain's condition. Is that understood?" Marla nodded visibly worried. Otto smiled encouragingly and embraced her, then returned to the bridge.

Marla watched over Khan as he slept and healed himself. She fell asleep herself and was awakened by his hand stroking her hair. He had removed the oxygen mask and refused to put it back on.

"I demand that you stop fretting over me." His voice was still hoarse and weak, but it was so good to hear it.

The tears she had kept at bay while she treated him started to fall. "Perhaps if you didn't have homicidal ex-girlfriends I would."

Khan snorted, then winced. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

Marla kissed him, then laid her head lightly on his chest, cherishing the sound of his strong heartbeat.

"I love you," he croaked.

She raised her head to look at him. "Really? Even the squishy sentimental bits?"

He smiled. "Even those."

"Good," she said. "Because I've been thinking."

He groaned. "Please, woman, be good enough to wait until I'm able to walk out of the room."

"Khan, these colonists are good people," she insisted. "If you must be a dictator, try to be a benevolent one."

His expression alone told her he would make no such promise. Khan would do what he had to in order to secure this planet for his people, colonists be damned.

On the bridge, Otto hailed the leader of the colonists to explain the landing party's abrupt departure. He was pleased to see the pretty Valentine by her uncle's side, but didn't betray it on his face. "Mr. Canterbury, there has been an unfortunate accident and Captain Khan was severely injured."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Martin replied sincerely. "I hope he's all right."

"Dr. McGivers is doing all she can, but still he may not survive," Otto said gravely.

Otto could see the panicked looks from the bridge crew out of the corner of his eye. Very soon the rumor will have spread throughout the entire ship.

"Oh dear, I do wish him the best," Martin replied.

Otto nodded then cut the feed. "Joachim, I have something to attend to. You have the conn."

"Yes, sir." Joachim would have said more if it were not for the deadly serious expression on Otto's face.

All of Otto's usual good humor had drained from him since Khan's assault. Even though it was somewhat contrary to his nature, he had always tried to be the peacemaker of the group, knowing it was detrimental to the Augments' continued survival to fight amongst themselves. Now Otto pushed that better angel inside of him aside so he could attend to the task at hand. He entered the brig and glanced at Salma behind the security glass before dismissing Olivia brusquely.

"Otto, is it true the captain is dying?" Olivia asked him with tears brimming in her eyes.

Otto didn't say a word, but merely put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not disturb us."

Olivia nodded and left the brig.

"Oh, Otto," purred Salma, "do not tell me you have come to punish me for doing what needed to be done."

"What needed to be done?" Otto said as evenly as he could. "How do you reckon that?"

"Khan deserved to die for polluting himself with that human," Salma replied. "She has made him weak and indecisive, surely you can see that."

"It is true," he nodded. "At first I thought our little pet would be a mere dalliance for the captain, but she has somehow wormed her way into his heart. He is not thinking clearly. I fear she will convince him to show mercy to these sick colonists, jeopardizing our chances for a new life."

"And yet all you can do is follow the captain's orders, like a puppy following its master off a cliff. Surely you have ambitions beyond being Khan's lapdog, do you not?" Salma's eyes flashed. "When Khan dies you will be captain."

A slight grin crossed Otto's face. "And you will still be in the brig."

"Not if you explain to them why I did what I did," Salma replied. "They will embrace me for it and I will once again take my place at the captain's side."

He laughed mirthlessly. "As what? My first officer?"

Salma pressed her hands against the glass and arched her back like a stretching cat. "I could be so much more than that. I know we have not always seen eye to eye, but that could change."

Otto smiled and licked his lips. "I must admit I have often been intrigued by Khan's tales of your sexual prowess."

The first officer could smell her intoxicating pheromones through the glass. "Well, let me out and you can experience it for yourself."

He shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot do that under the circumstances, but I can come in."

Salma moved to the back of the cell. "As you wish."

The handsome Augment opened the glass door long enough to enter her cell, then closed it again. The pair circled each other for several moments as if sizing up an opponent. Suddenly Otto grabbed Salma roughly by the shoulders and kissed her violently. Moaning, Salma ran her hands underneath his shirt and dug her fingernails into him so hard she drew blood.

Otto pushed her against the wall of the cell and spun her around, sinking his teeth into neck. While one hand fondled her breasts, his other withdrew the bloodied garrote Salma had used on Khan out of his pocket. Twisting the garrote tightly around her neck, Otto pulled it with all his might until Salma stopped struggling. He kept it firmly around her neck until he was certain she was dead. When he finally let her body fall, he smiled when he saw he had almost decapitated her.

Wiping his mouth, then spitting on her corpse, Otto wrapped her with a tarp. He then carried her body to the nearest air lock and threw her out into space like the piece of rubbish he had always known she was.

To be continued…

A/N: I had a lot of fun with Otto in this chapter. After watching Tom Hiddleston in _Henry V_ today (fantastic, BTW), I hope to give Otto some more good scenes in subsequent chapters.


End file.
